The present invention is directed to an HF-excited laser for high input powers, particularly a CO.sub.2 stripline laser. A prior art high power waveguide laser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,738 and a stripline laser is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 743,709 filed Aug. 12, 1991.
In HF-excited, higher-power lasers, having for example an input power of at least 1 kW, a matching unit transforms the impedance of the electrons that excite the plasma to the output impedance of the generator, this usually amounting to 50 Ohms at a given frequency. To this end, either two short circuit lines are connected into the input line in .lambda./4 spacing or a .pi. element having a fixed series inductance and two variable case capacitances were hitherto utilized. However, the short-circuit lines cause high currents and high voltages on the 50 Ohm line, whereas the .pi. element has a large physical space requirement.